bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Oráculo Ark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50286 |no = 997 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Una unidad modelada de Ark, antes conocido como el Caballero Oráculo. Antes de la gran guerra contra los dioses, la Doncella Oráculo recibió una revelación de Lucius. Afirmó que el Emperador Sagrado ansiaba destruir la raza humana, y Ark y la Doncella Oráculo partieron para matarlo. Gracias a los amigos que hicieron por el camino, Ark descubrió que un nuevo poder despertaba el él. Ese poder durmiente fue desatado por fin cuando trató de salvar a sus amigos en la batalla decisiva contra el Emperador Sagrado. Sigue sin estar claro cómo logró Noel obtener toda esta información. |summon = Courage is such an overused word. But even so, let me say it. Have courage, and let's keep going! |fusion = I must grow stronger for her sake. I want to see that smile that thawed my frozen heart! |evolution = My desire to protect others fused with our bonds of friendship, and gave me this great power! |hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 |hp_lord = 6640 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2175 |rec_lord = 2088 |hp_anima = 7533 |rec_anima = 1850 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1937 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2413 |hp_oracle = 5747 |rec_oracle = 2445 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ambición oracular |lsdescription = Aumenta todos los parámetros un 35%, el daño con chispas y la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) por chispas. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Delirio X |bbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques de luz a todos los enemigos y aumenta el número de golpes de los ataques normales durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Hoja de juicio: Asterio |sbbdescription = Combo de 32 ataques de luz a todos los enemigos (daño aumentado en función de los PS restantes) y aumenta el ATQ durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 250~750 |ubb = Espada de valientes |ubbdescription = Combo de 26 ataques de luz a todos los enemigos, aumenta el ataque en el BB/SBB/UBB y añade todos los elementos al ataque durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |cbman = 40 |cbmbb = 22 |cbmsbb = 32 |cbmubb = 26 |es = Caballero amado por los Dioses |esitem = |esdescription = 25% de recuperar PS del 20% del daño recibido, y 50% de llenar 2~3 CBs al recibir daño. |evofrom = 50285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Clon |addcatname = Ark 2 }}